


Meeting the Parents

by chrisjen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisjen/pseuds/chrisjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Jensen are happily "just" married. Jared is a poor farmer with many pigs and Jensen's high-classed parents want to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

Jared found himself staring at the wedding photos of him and Jensen hung in their small living room. It was just a week since their honeymoon and Jared was already thinking about another one, but with Jensen of course. Oh how he wished he was rich enough to buy Jensen that expensive watch he liked when they were on their honeymoon. Jared gifted Jensen another watch which was similar looking and less expensive and Jensen was so happy that they made out all day, didn’t even bathe. But Jared wanted him to have that watch just to see him smile like a five year old had just been given the greatest candy cane for free; which was difficult since he was a poor farmer. And they were practically living in a barn which Jared turned into a small cottage for them to live. Why did Jensen marry me? I’m such a loser. How did I become so lucky? Must be the stars or that astrology adviser from the newspaper, yes he was helpful.  
Jared was pulled out from his thoughts as the phone rang vociferously which made the pigs and other animals scream.  
“Hello?” Jared asked picking up the phone.  
“Hello, is this Jensen Ackles’ number? I am Donna Ackles, his mother.” Jared was little taken aback. He covered the phone speaker and called out Jensen who was in the kitchen.  
So Jared Jensen didn’t get married in a traditional way so to say, Jensen ran away from his house because he was fed up of his family pushing him to get married to a decent Christian girl, but Jensen was gay. He met Jared when he almost ran over his pigs. Jensen apologized to Jared and they started hanging out and in no time they were penetrating each other’s butt holes.  
“Jen, honey it’s your mom!” Jared whispered.  
Jensen hurried in the living room wiping his hands off the apron; he smiled at Jared and took the phone from him.  
“Mom?” Jensen said sensitively.  
“Oh Jensen, I missed you so much son, where are you? How are you? Why didn’t you answer my phone calls?”  
“Mom, mom, calm down okay, everything is fine, and I’m fine… I’ve never been happier.”  
“What? I don’t…”  
“Mom, I’m married!” Jensen shouted flashing his ring even if Donna wasn’t there.  
Silence.  
“Oh, that’s good, who is she? Is she Christian?” Donna asked anxiously.  
“Mom, his name is Jared.” Jensen said in a soft voice.  
There was sound of someone falling and the line cut off abruptly.  
“Mom? Mom are you okay?”

After a while Alan Ackles picked the phone and they argued for hours and hours. Donna apparently passed out from learning the fact that not only her son was gay but also married. They eventually accepted Jensen’s choice and made peace with him. But did they?  
Jared came back feeding the cows and pigs and letting the dogs out. Jensen was sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands.  
“What happened? How did it all go? Jensen? Talk to me.” Jared sat beside him touching Jensen’s shoulder.  
“Um, yeah they’re not exactly pleased but as long as I am happy they are happy.” Jensen said.  
“That’s great to hear then why this sad face?” Jared asked.  
“Well, they want to meet you.” Jensen said looking at Jared who looked like one of the pigs just died.  
“What? No, no, no.” Jared said waving his hands.  
“Please Jared, I know how you feel about this but they won’t bite I promise.” Jensen said sounding indigent.  
Jared loved Jensen so much that he would literally kill someone for him. But meeting Jensen’s high-classed, sophisticated Christian parents who rather want him to burn in hell is much worse.  
“Okay, but just one dinner and we come back alright?” Jared said.  
“I promise, I’ll go and start packing.” Jensen said excitingly and ran into their bedroom.  
“We are not staying there, why are you pac…” Jared stopped as Jensen slammed the bedroom door.  
Jared smiled and lied down the couch.

“C’mon Jared, we don’t want to hit traffic!” Jensen yelled from the cab.  
Jared stomped reluctantly out of his house and got into the cab. Misha, Jason, Steve, Stephen and other friends were lined-up to say farewell.  
“Don’t worry Jared; we’ll take care of your pigs and the house and everything!” Misha cried as they all dashed into Jared’s house, slamming the door behind them.  
Somehow, that didn’t make Jared feel any better.  
The cab drove forward. Then, just as the house was behind them, Jared heard the sound of glass breaking, loud music playing and pigs crying.  
No, he wasn’t feeling very good about this at all.

They were waiting for them. Jared carried most of the luggage, why would Jensen even pack so much they were not even staying, Jared thought. Jensen’s parents waved them in warmly greeting.  
“They’re rather happy to see us.” Jared said as they were walking slowly towards them.  
“Of course they are happy, they’re my parents.” Jensen replied.  
Of course, the smiles on his parents’ face were as phony as Jared’s, if not more.  
“Okay, here’s our chance, let’s get another cab and go back.” Jared said struggling with the luggage.  
“Jared please stop it, everything is going to be okay.” Jensen reassured.  
At last the two couples stood facing each other, wearing broad, fake smiles. Jensen made the first move and ran to hug his parents. He turned back to Jared.  
“Mom, Dad, I’d like you to meet my husband, Jared.”  
Awkward silence.  
Jared, Alan and Donna stood there like three smiling statues. Finally, Jared came up with something to say.  
“I get now where Jensen gets his good looks from!” He offered.

Jared was still grinning when they all sat for the dinner. He thought it best to just smile and not say much, until they could get the hell outta there. Still, the silence was deafening. To kill the void, he grabbed a handful of escargot hors d’oeuvres and popped them into his mouth. He crunched loudly as he chewed, making Alan shudder in disgust.  
Jensen took a drink of his beer, and then burped accidentally.  
“Excuse me,” Jensen said politely.  
“Better out than in, eh?” Jared forgot himself and laughed cheerily.  
Jensen joined his husband in laughing. Donna and Alan, however did not find it funny.  
Feeling awkward again, Jared’s laughter died abruptly.  
“Heh, heh… I guess not.”  
It was turning out to be the worst dining experience of Jared’s life. He decided just to sit and stare at the silverware until the dinner came. That way, his discomfort wouldn’t possibly get any worse.  
Suddenly Jared’s phone started ringing loudly; his ringtone was of a crying baby. Jared flashed an apologetic smile at Jensen’s parents and started searching for his phone in his pocket. He took out his phone and switched it, something fell down from pocket and fell on the floor. It was condom.  
Great, thought Jared. Just what they needed to see right before dinner.  
Alan and Donna were flabbergasted as Jared took the condom and put it back in his pocket.  
Trying to get past of this tension, Jared grabbed a spoon and started slurping loudly from a bowl placed in front of him by the maid.  
“Uh, Jared?” Jensen said.  
“Yeah?”  
Looking up, Jared noticed that Jensen was gesturing somewhat urgently at his bowl. Thinking he understood what he was getting at, Jared nodded knowingly. He turned to Donna Ackles and smiled with all the charm he could muster.  
“Oh, sorry. Good… great soup, Mrs. Ackles! Mmmm! Delicious!”  
Pleased with himself Jared went back to slurping.  
Jensen laughed uncomfortably. “No… no, babe.”  
Jared looked up again, puzzled. Jensen demonstrated of dipping his hands into his own finger bowl and then drying them on a cloth. Looking around, Jared could see that everyone else was doing the same.  
“Oh… hehe…” Jared was mortified. Would this evening ever end?  
Trying to change the subject, Donna said, “So, Jensen, tell us where you both live now.”  
Jensen smiled proudly at Jared, “Well, Jared has his own land as he’s a farmer and it’s beautiful with animals and huge trees…”  
“Yeah, the barn is beautiful thanks to Jensen, or the smell would’ve killed us all, haha…” Jared was cut off by Alan’s snort.  
“Farmer who lives in a barn… that’s a wonderful way to live.” Smirking, Alan took a sip from his glass. Jared glared at Alan but clenched his fists snugly rather than offering a snide respond.  
Covering, Donna said, “Well, I suppose it will be a good place to raise children.”  
Jared choked on his drink. Jensen patted him until he was able to breathe. Alan looked as if someone just stabbed him.  
“It’s a little too early to think about that, isn’t it? Jared gasped.  
“Yes, I’ve just started eating for crying out loud!” Alan patted his chin with a napkin and made a face.  
“Alan!” Donna warned through clenched teeth.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jared frowned at Alan.  
“Dad, please the barn is great, and there are people who’d carry the baby for us, there are various adoption centers…” Jensen stepped in to try to calm things.  
“Stop it! Stop! I need to get away from here.” Alan said getting up from his chair.  
“Al, don’t leave the dinner like this, it’s disrespectful.” Donna said grabbing Alan’s hands but he pushes it away.  
“I don’t care, because this guy sitting here in my house with my son’s face on him is driving me crazy, I don’t know who he is.” Alan said and slammed the main door shut brashly.  
Donna left her platter untouched and went up to her room.  
“I’m so sorry, this is my entire fault.” Jensen whispered holding back his tears.  
“Hey, hey now don’t you dare make yourself feel guilty about anything alright.” Jared said turning to face Jensen and holding up his shoulders.  
“I can never… it’s never enough for them.” Jensen said as tears rolled down from his jade eyes.  
“We’ll leave right now if you want.” Jared said.  
“Yeah, I would love that I can’t stay in a place where people can’t accept me for who I am.”  
“And if it makes you feel any better I got something for you.” Jared said taking out something from his pocket. It was a small gift box.  
“You didn’t.” Jensen said holding the box.  
“Yes I did, now open it.” Jared excitingly as he was waiting for that smile on Jensen’s face.  
“Ahh, Oh my god this is beautiful…” And there it was, that five year old smile and Jared couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
